Love Under the Strobe Light
by darkest demon child
Summary: Rated for language and mature themes like drinking. Full warning inside. After a mission, yusuke decides that the team needs to relax, and what better way to relax than going clubbing! yaoi! KH, YKi, KuxYuk, BxKo, SxOC


Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Gackt, W-inds, Koda Kumi, or Nine Inch Nails. Though if I owned Gackt I would be a very happy teenage girl.

Summary: Well, if you read the disclaimer then you'd know that this is going to be another Yu Yu Hakusho fic, and if you made the connections of the other names that I said I didn't own, then you'd also know that songs are once again going to be involved in this fic. How many fics of mine DON'T have songs? ;;;;;;; oh well, anyway, summary time huh. Yusuke and Kuwabara decide that the Rekai Tantei have been working too hard and are in need of a party. Their idea of a party; dragging Kurama, Hiei, Kieko, Koenma, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru out clubbing with them. Alcohol flows, lights flash, and bodies rub together in my newest fic, Love Under The Strobe Lights.

WARNING! This fic contains yaoi, which is malexmale action. If that disturbs you or you find this morally incorrect, then please leave now. If not, then please read on and enjoy this fic!

A/N: Sorry, I just need to put this in. This is the version, which, because of their censoring, has prohibited their writers from posting any NC-17 fics, aka lemons, which is what the original version of this story is. The original copy of Love Under the Strobe Light may be found under the same name at Adult Fan aka , and at under the same name and my pen name darkdemonchild. So if you're interested, please feel free to check it out there. And with no further ado, on with the fic!

XxxXxxxxXxxxxXXxxxX

Slumping face first into his twin size bed, Urameshi Yusuke groaned. "mmph mmmph"

Kuwabara fell on his back into the mattress next to his friend. "What?"

Raising his head from the sheets, the black haired boy repeated what he'd just said. "This sucks!"

"Tell me about it, I can barely feel my arms!! This last mission was by far all pain no gain," replied the carrot haired teenager while rubbing his arms to add emphasis.

Yusuke bit his lip, the gears in his brain turning slowly while he formulated a new plan for fun. After a moment he sprung up from the bed, landing nimbly on his feet beside the bed. "I've got it!!!!"

Small beady eyes blinked in confusion. "Got what? A new way to make our ouchies go away?"

"No moron, I just got the best idea ever! What we need is a good, relaxing, outing with all our friends!"

"Umm...what kind of outing did you have in mind? And who would we be bringing? Cus last time when we had a relaxing outing with our friends Hiei almost pushed me off a roller coaster."

Yusuke pondered this, and then snapped his fingers. "Clubbing! We just turned 18, and we have to take advantage of that! Plus I heard about this killer club that just opened downtown, Jump Now. American name, rumored to be a great club. And as for friends, how about Kurama and Hiei, Kieko and Yukina of course, and, oh why not. Koenma and Botan can come too." (a/n: Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to say that yes this fic takes place in the future after yyh officially ends, and I made up the club Jump Now, so don't sue me if it's a real club cus if it is then it's pure coincidence)

Kuwabara frowned. "Can my sis come too? I mean, she and the other girls have really kicked it off ever since the Dark Tournament and stuff. Plus if she found out that we'd gone clubbing without her, I don't think I'd live to see next week."

The raven haired boy shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. Ok, I'll call everyone and tell them to meet at your house at...8 sound ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine. What should we wear?"

"We gotta dress to kill! We'll be the coolest cats on the dance floor!"

"Ok, I'll go home and get ready. I can't wait to see what Yukina wears!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara shrieked as he literally skipped out of Yusuke's room.

Kurama smiled kindly up at the smaller boy who he was kneeling in front off. "You know, Hiei, you should be more careful on these missions. At this rate, we'll be out of bandages, and so will the drug store!"

Hiei glared down at the red head, who was gently wrapping the pure white cloth around his wounded arm. "Hn. It's not like you have to treat my wounds every time we fight. Hell, whenever I get a tiny scratch you act like it's fatal and cover it in that crappy excuse of a bandage."

Kurama shook his head while laughing softly. "I want to do this, Hiei. I thought you already knew that."

This comment was rewarded with another glare. Tying off the ends of the bandages tightly but not tight enough to hurt the little fire demon, he stood up right just as the phone rang. Not knowing what the new noise was, Hiei whipped out his katana, ready for a demon attack. That is, until he heard Kurama chuckling and watched him pick up the plastic device and speak into it, amusement still ringing in his words.

"Minamino Shuichi residence. Shuichi speaking. Oh, hello Yusuke," he was silent for a moment, then nodded, and then laughed out right.

"Well that should be interesting, to say the least. Yes...yes I'll tell him. He's here in fact..."

More silence. Hiei growled, straining his head to hear more, but couldn't. 'Damn ningen thing. Can't hear anything!' He then tried to melt a hole into the receiver by glaring his worst glare at it, but to no avail. 'If this thing doesn't tell me what Yusuke's saying then it's going to be fried!'

"Yes, of course we'll be there. No, we'll be there. No, we won't skip out. You have my word, Yusuke. Ok, ja ne."

At last red head reset the receiver on its cradle and turned once again to Hiei, who was still growling at the telephone for not revealing the conversation to him. "Well, it seems that we're going to put those clothes that I bought you a while back to use. Yusuke and Kuwabara have apparently planned for us to go clubbing tonight, and we need to 'dress to kill', in Yusuke's words. So, lets get you dressed. We wouldn't want to disappoint everyone."

The fire demon snorted while crossing his arms in a rebellious fashion. "Remind me again why I'm going?"

"Because Yukina's going."

Hiei glared again. "Leave it to Yusuke to make sure that I come to these stupid parties. Why do I have to wear THOSE clothes?! They look ridiculous. Plus they're uncomfortable," he said with remorse as Kurama pulled out his outfit.

"Because you look good in them, and don't you want to shock Kuwabara? Now stop complaining and get these on. I still have to take a shower and get dressed myself."

Yusuke stood leaning against the front wall of Kuwabara's house, arms crossed, scowling. He sported a black leather jacket over a dark blue shirt and black jeans for his night out with his gang. "Where could they be?! It's already 8!"

Kuwabara looked over from flexing his muscles for a giggling Yukina. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up dress shirt, which were his designated "club wear". "Well, they ARE Hiei and Kurama. What makes you think they'll be on time? Or even coming?"

"Because Kurama promised you moron!" Yusuke snapped at his friend.

Kieko frowned. "I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this. They'll be here, I'm sure of it."

Yusuke grinned cheekily at his girl friend. "By the way, Kieko, have I told you how sexy you look tonight?" His eyes roamed freely over her body, which was clad in a light blue mini shirt that didn't come close to covering her stomach, a navy blue skirt that fell a little above her knees, and matching blue sandals. His eyeing was immediately rewarded with a hard slap to his right cheek.

Shizuru started laughing. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a matching tube top and knee high boots. "Way to go, kid. Teach him what girls can do!"

Botan giggled along. She was clad in a mini shirt much like Kieko's, only navy blue with a dark jean coat over her and a pair of white jean shorts with white sandals. "I've always wondered how Yusuke learned to fight. I guess now we know!"

Koenma nodded in agreement. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes but had a dark blue button shirt that complemented his sophisticated, yet casual outfit.

Yukina frowned in worry. "Do you really think that Hiei and Kurama won't come?"

The carrot top known as Kuwabara waved his hands frantically in front of the Koorime. "Don't worry baby! I'm sure they're coming!" He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You look very nice by the way."

Yukina blushed. "You really think so? Kieko and Botan let me borrow these, seeing as I don't have any real ningen clothes, except for my kimonos." She was sporting a long sea blue skirt that fell to her ankles and a white blouse.

Kuwabara nodded. "Of course I think so! Anything you wear makes you beautiful, baby."

"Do you have to act like an idiot whenever you talk to her? But then again, you act like an idiot all the time," came a deep voice from the shadows, making Kuwabara jump.

"Who said that?!"

A soft chuckle came from the same shadows. "Who else?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei stepped out to join the group.

Once everyone had looked over the two demons' outfits, they couldn't help but have wide eyes. Kurama chuckled again. "Well, it seems that we outdid them in the clothing department. Do you agree with me, Hiei?"

"Hn. Of course. We outdo them in everything."

Kurama was wearing tight black pants with tan boots over them, a black sleeveless shirt with a light green shirt over that, and white gloves that went up past his elbows. Hiei, on the other hand, wore a black fish net shirt with nothing under so everyone could see his muscled chest, tight black leather pants, and black boots.

Yusuke blinked, and then laughed. "Yeah, guess you guys won this time. Next time we'll beat you though. Anyway, lets go! We gotta party all night long!!!!"

Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Botan cheered, while the others looked confused, amused, or just right irritated, in Hiei's case. "All aboard the party car!" shrieked Kuwabara.

"You mean my jeep?" asked Shizuru.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" screeched Kuwabara as he literally bounced over to the jeep that was parked on the road beside them.

"Is it possible for him to be any more irritating?" asked Hiei to Kurama as they piled into the dark green car.

"Probably, but lets not put it to the test," replied Kurama.

After flashing their Ids or in Hiei's case running at super speed, the group entered the club, and made their way to the dance floor. The music thumped almost painfully loud from the gigantic loud speakers as the DJ spun his records on the stage over looking the floor. To the right of the floor was the bar, where, inevitably, the Rekai Tantei would end up before the night was through. Laughing, the girls literally dragged the boys onto the dance floor as a fast beat techno mix started playing.

"Come on! This is one of my favorite songs!!!" shouted Kieko over the thundering music. Seeing no other option, other than being beaten senseless by Yusuke's "normal" girlfriend, the boys followed. Kieko took Yusuke's hand and started to shake her hips in front of him, Yukina and Botan doing the same for Koenma and Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, and Shizuru all danced off the side, watching the couples sway rhythmically to the beat. (a/n: The following songs will be in Japanese, as this story does take place in Japan)

Need your love 

_Need your love_

_Kodoku no toki koete_

_Ease my pain_

_Ease my pain_

_Itami wo mata oboeta_

_Dreamin' about you night and day_

_Kokoro wo nokoshita mama de_

Kurama and Shizuru laughed at Yusuke's expression as Kieko's hip swaying dance brought her right up to him. Hiei watched also, his traditional smirk filling his face.

Futari de hashaida kono heya wa mada 

_Anata ga hazushita machisu no ato go_

_Yubi de nazotte hitomi tojita_

_Imasugu dakishimete my babe_

_Kotoba dake ja tarinai no_

_Tsuyogaru kimochi dake my babe_

_Karamawari de sugite yuku_

_Anata no koto dake wo karadajuu ga hora_

_Hoshigaru netsu ni kawaru_

_Iki ga tomaru hodo no amai kisu wo shite_

_Furueru mune ni daite_

Seeing that Yukina was beginning to mimic Kieko's actions with Kuwabara, he pulled Hiei to him with his back facing their friends. "Hiei, dance with me!" he shouted to the fire demon.

Hiei raised his eyebrow. "You know that I don't know how."

"Just move to the beat. It's really easy," Kurama replied as he swayed back and forth, hair flying behind him with every move.

Trust your love 

_Trust your love_

_Shinjitai yo subete_

_Once again_

_Once again_

_Onaji yume wo miteta noni_

_All I want is to be with you_

_Kono omoi wa tomaranai_

_Futari de sagashita yubiwa ga ima mo_

_Omoide to tomo ni nokotta mama de_

_Itsu made suterarezu ni iru no?_

_Imagusugy mimimoto de my babe_

_Sasayaite hoshii rabusongu_

_Todoketai omoi mo my babe_

_Kakikiesarete shimau dake_

Shizuru smirked as she watched the two demons move in sync with one another to the upbeat mix before moving away to dance with a dark haired man that she had seen eyeing her since they had come to the club.

Nani mo kamo furihodoite mitemo kitto 

_Anata dake mitsumeteru_

_Subete umetsukuseru hodo anata no koto_

_Ai shiteru to chikatta_

_Imasugu dakishimete my babe_

_Kotoba dake ja tarinai no_

_Tsuyogaru kimochi dake my babe_

_Karamawari de sugite yuku_

_Anata no koto dake wo karadajuu ga hora_

_Hoshigaru netsu ni kawaru_

_Iki ga tomaru hodo no amai kisu wo shite_

_Furueru mune ni daite_

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma began walking off the floor to get a drink at the bar while the girls continued their dancing. As neither Kurama nor Hiei were familiar with the following song, they joined in with their friends.

After ordering their drinks, Yusuke turned to them laughing. "Did you SEE that?! That was awesome! Kieko was all over me!"

"Yeah, even Yukina was getting the hang of dancing. This is going to be great!!" agreed Kuwabara.

Before Hiei could open his mouth to ask what the orange haired teenager meant, the bartender placed their drinks on the table in front of them, and they all quickly drained their glasses before ordering again.

Kurama's head was just about to spin from the drinks a while later when Botan came over to them to once again drag them to the floor. "This song is great!!! You guys just GOTTA dance with us again!!!"

Getting out of their seats, the boys managed to walk over to the floor, even though the humans in the group were almost half drunk. Hiei caught Kurama as he stumbled slightly upon reaching the floor. "Are you ok, fox?"

"Yes, I am fine. Just a little unsure of my feet, that's all," came the red head's response as he began to move once again to the music, his movements convincing Hiei to join him in the dance.

Itsukara ka omotte ta 

_Tokidoko kizu iteta_

_Hoka no hito wo wakaru kototte_

_Kitto muzukashii ne_

_Hontou ni suki na mono_

_Te ni ireta no wa itsu_

_Jibun no erabu yume sae mo_

_Tama ni muishinai sou_

Koenma looked at Botan who was dancing almost uncomfortably close to him. "What's so great about this song? It's slow!"

Botan pulled her cat face in response. "Don't worry! It gets better!"

'It had better. I was having fun drinking,' thought the god as he continued his dancing.

"Oh stop your grumbling! We're supposed to be having fun! Now dance!" Botan shrieked as she continued swaying to the music.

Dareka ni miseru egao mo Kimi dake ga mita namida mo 

_Kitto onaji jibun de_

_Itsuwarinai sugao datte_

_Kono saki dore dake_

_Kimi wa minuku darou_

Hiei once again grabbed onto Kurama's arms as he almost fell on him. "You're sure you're alright, fox?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, sorry, the beat to this song is just interesting. It keeps speeding up and then slowing down again. I guess I just tripped over my own feet," he said chuckling.

The fire demon raised his eyebrow as they continued dancing. 'Kurama never trips over his own feet. Something's not right. He's acting like he's...drunk! But Kurama would need many more drinks than THAT to get drunk, right?' he mused, still dancing to the beat.

Dakishimetai toki ni Tsutaeyou to shite mo 

_Tsuuyogarina kono kimochi ga_

_Naka naka yurusanai_

_Lookin' for my place_

_Owaranai tabiji no tochuu de_

_Kiete wa mata ukabu you na_

_Itsumo paradox kakaeteru_

_Sagashi tsuzuketa day and night_

_Koe ni naranai hodo don't cry_

_Dekiru koto nara subete wo_

_Futari de kanjitai_

_Soredemon jibun nari no_

_Ayunde kita katei de_

_Kotae wo hoshigatteiru_

_Sonna paradox kakaeteru_

Yukina giggled as she moved in closer to Kuwabara, swaying her small hips from side to side in the same fashion she had seen Kieko and Botan doing with Yusuke and Koenma. 'Who could have known that dancing could be so much fun! I hope Kuwabara likes this, the other boys seem to. Even Hiei's dancing!' she thought happily.

Kuwabara almost fainted right then and there from Yukina's dancing.

Nagareteku toki no naka 

_Dakedo kawaranai nanika ni_

_Muhuu ni nareru shunkan wa_

_Itsumo mamottetai_

_Taisetsuna mono subete ni_

_Junjo wa tsukerare nakute_

_Ushiniaitakunai kara_

_Yume ni naku ai janai _

_Kitto sore dake wa_

_Futari no shinjitsu_

_Ashita wo egakeru koto_

_Kinou ni yorisou koto_

_Kyou no kabe _

_Koeru tame ni_

_Dochira mo kakasenai_

_Looking for my place_

_Iku saki mo wakaranai michi wo_

_Erabi hajimeta_

_Kokoro ni wa_

_Itsumo paradox kakaeteru_

_Henka wo konomu day and night_

_Dakedo tomerarenai cry_

_Me ni mienai kattou mo_

_Kimi dake wa mitomete_

_Soredemo yowai tokoro_

_Misetakunai kimochi wa_

_Itsumo tonariawase no you_

_Sonna paradox kizuite _

_Dakishimetai toki ni_

_Tsutaeyou to shite mo_

_Tsuuyogarina kono kimochi ga_

_Naka nak yurusanai_

_Looking for my place_

_Owaranai tabiji no tochuu de_

_Kiete wa mata ukabu you na_

_Itsumo paradox kakaeteru_

_Sagashi tsuzuketa day and night_

_Koe ni naranai hodo don't cry_

_Dekiru koto nara subete wo_

_Futari de kanjitai_

_Soredemon jibun nari no_

_Ayunde kita katei de_

_Kotae wo hoshigatteiru_

_Sonna paradox kakaeteru_

Yusuke stumbled over to Kurama and Hiei. "Hey you guys, want some more drinks?" he asked.

Kurama nodded and began following him off the floor. "Sure. Coming, Hiei?"

The said fire demon shrugged. "There's nothing else better to do."

The three sat down at the table and reordered their drinks while watching the rest of their friends dancing. Swallowing his drink, Yusuke turned back to his friends. "Hey, where'd Kuwabara's sis go?" he slurred.

"I donno. She disappeared a while ago," Kurama replied, also slurring his words but not quite as much.

Hiei raised his eyebrow again. "Hey what's up with you guys? You aren't talking right."

Yusuke laughed. "Aw, wittle Hiei is confussled."

The fire demon's red eyes widened. "Ok now I'm scared. Yusuke just said wittle."

Kurama joined in with Yusuke's laughter. "It's ok Hiei, we're probably just drunk. That's all."

Hiei's eyes widened to the degree that had become dinner plates. 'Kurama really IS drunk!' he thought in alarm. "But it should take more drinks than THAT to get you drunk!"

"Nah, human's get drunk really easy. But that means that you aren't drunk yet, and we can't have that. Bartender! More drinks for the shorty!" shouted Yusuke.

Kurama giggled. "Come on Hiei, lighten up. This is supposed to be a party remember?"

"Hn. Whatever. I don't do parties. I do, however, do drinks," replied Hiei as he swallowed his drink, still not feeling the effects of the alcohol on his body.

The sound of electric guitars and trumpets filled the club and it seemed like every girl there started screaming as they recognized the song. Kurama shrieked along with them. "Hiei! We GOTTA dance to this song!!! It's my favorite!!!"

Hiei mouthed, "help me" to Yusuke as he felt himself being dragged away once again to the dance floor. Quickly swallowing the last of his drink and putting it on a nearby table he allowed the red head to lead him to the dance floor next to Botan and Koenma. Yusuke, meanwhile, strolled off to find his girl friend, tripping and falling flat on his face more than once.

Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist 

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru_

_Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Kimi no onou ga mama ni_

_Kakumei ga okiru_

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku_

_Ai wo tashikametai egoist_

_Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru_

_Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

Hiei once again raised his eyebrows as Kurama swayed even faster and began to shake his hips as well. Shouting into Botan's ear, he asked "What's so special about this song?"

"What is it with you guys not knowing anything about songs?! This is by Gackt!!!!!!" she shrieked and continued dancing with Koenma.

'Who the hell is Gackt?!' thought Hiei as he continued to dance with his now-drunk friend.

Ai shitemo ii kai? 

_Yureru yori ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Boku wa_

_Kimi no_

_Vanilla_

_Nante kidorisugi_

_Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic_

_Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist_

_Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

Hiei's eyes widened again as Kurama began to move closer and closer to him. 'ummmmmmmm ok, he's gotta be more than a little drunk,' he thought as he back up a little bit only to bump into Yusuke.

"Hey you two love birds having fun?" the black haired boy slurred.

"A blast Yusuke, great idea!" slurred Kurama back.

Hiei just rolled his eyes at their speech incapability's and continued to dance with Kurama.

Yugande iku kimi no kao ga 

_Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai?_

_Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku_

_Kurushiii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga_

_Kotoba nante mou_

_Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba_

_Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka_

_Ah sore ni chiribamerareta_

_Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? _

_Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku_

_Kuyashii kurai ni_

_Kimi ni hamatteru no ni_

_Toke au hodo ni_ (1)

_I wanna need. Not betray!_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? _

_Yureru yoru ni_

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo _

_Kuroshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga_

_Toke au hodo ni_

_Kimi wa_

_Boku no_

_Vanilla_

As soon as the last sounds of the fast beat dance song finished, Hiei felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder, and looked up to see Yusuke once again leading them to the bar. "Detective. It isn't wise to drink anymore."

"Nah it's fine. I've had more to drink than this. And besides, you're still sober! We can't have that!" replied Yusuke again as he sat the fire demon down at their table.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" chanted Kurama while giggling.

Glaring at his friends, Hiei began chugging the glasses of various types of alcohol that had been placed on the table before him. 'How they're paying for all these is beyond me, but oh well. What's the worst that could happen?' (a/n: evil grin ok I'm done.)

Somewhere around five drinks later, Hiei's vision began to waver, and suddenly Kurama looked VERY appetizing sitting across from him in his club outfit giggling like a high teenage girl.

Yusuke looked confusedly from Kurama, who was still giggling while batting his eyelashes at the demon across from him, and Hiei, who was practically leering at him over the wooden table. "Ok you guys, I'm gonna go get it on with my girl friend, go get a room or somethin' later. Just don't get it on in the middle of the floor please, that'll be messy and then you'll get a spanking from the cheese monster," he slurred as he stumbled off to find Kieko.

Lowering his eyelids so that they halfway covered his ruby eyes, Hiei smirked. "You look good enough to eat, love."

Kurama only giggled at this comment, and put one hand up to his mouth to bite on his thumb in hopes of stilling his giggles.

Holding his glass in one hand, Hiei flashed a predatory grin at the giggling red head. "Why are we still here again? I bet we could have a lot more fun elsewhere," he stated while slurring his words slightly.

Kurama giggled. "Because, silly billy, we still have more dancing to do. And besides, it's better to prolong the inevitable."

The fire demon pouted in response while chugging down another drink, causing his head to spin even more. Kurama closed his emerald eyes and sighed before downing his own beverage along with his demonic companion. (a/n: is he even drunk?! Yes, but not very. Not yet anyway. ok ok I'll try to cut back on the interruptions.)

A loud techno music mix began to play up again, and before either of the demons knew what was going on, as they were becoming incredibly disoriented, Yusuke was back at their table once again, pushing them onto the dance floor. "Come on lovey dovey birdies! This is the best song for you guys!" he shouted in their ears as Koenma, Kieko, and Botan helped him force them into the center of the dance floor.

Blinking and looking up, Kurama was quickly forced to squeeze his eyes shut from to blinding white light of the strobe light that shone down upon him. "This song is a special request from one guy to his buds, so lets bring down the roof for the American hit, Closer!!"

Screams were heard once again throughout the club as the DJ spun his records again and the erotic song began to play.

You let me violate you 

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me_

_I broke apart my insides_

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to tell_

_Help me_

_The only thing that works for me_

_Help me_

_Get away from myself_

Flashing his brilliant white teeth, Kurama backed up so that he was back-to-chest with Hiei as he began shaking his hips again to the music while Hiei ran his hands clumsily up and down his upper body.

Having heard this song during one of the team's "meetings" at Yusuke's house, the fire demon leaned over to Kurama and began whispering the song lyrics into his ear.

I want to fuck you like an animal 

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You got me closer to god_

_You can have my isolation_

_You can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith_

_You can have my everything_

Kurama moaned softly as Hiei licked the outer walls of his ear while singing to the song in his deep voice, and steadily began to make his way down to his neck with his soft tongue. In response, he started to grind his hips backward so his waist rubbed sensually with Hiei's.

Help me 

_Tear down my reason_

_Help me_

_It's your sex I can smell_

_Help me_

_You make me perfect_

_Help me _

_Become somebody else_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god_

Both demons moaned as they erotically danced to the music. Kurama continued to grind his hips into Hiei's, while the fire demon continued his kissing and slipped his hands up under Kurama's shirts to stroke his silky chest.

_Through every forest_

_Above the trees_

_Within my stomach _

_Scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

You are the reason I stay alive 

As the speakers boomed out the last few seconds of techno music, Kurama turned to his dance partner, and, seeing the look of need, want, and pure lust filling Hiei's eyes, leaned forward and brought the two of them into a passion-filled kiss. The red head's hands gripped Hiei's shoulders desperately as he opened his mouth to allow the fire demon's velvet tongue to slide in to wrestle with his own.

Once they finally managed to pull themselves away from each other, mostly in the need of air, they found themselves surrounded by their laughing friends. Except for Kuwabara, who had a strangely pained look on his face and was turning a light shade of green. "Woohoo! Go Hiei! Go Kurama! Gettin' some with each other, neh?" laughed Yusuke.

"Go get a room you two! Jeez, I can't stand public displays of affection between two guys!!!" shrieked Kuwabara, who wasn't quite as drunk as the other boys.

The two demons just stood there, clinging onto one another, blinking in confusion at their friends. Botan giggled. "They look so confused!! Now boys, it's very simply. You leave the club and get a room. You see that door? You walk out of it..."

"We know how to leave a club thank you very much!" snapped Hiei as he realized what they were talking about.

"Is it normal for you to look like a frog Kuwabara? Cus you do," giggled Kurama as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck.

"That's right. I think the two of us will be leaving now, this has just gotten too boring for use," stated Hiei matter-of-factly.

"Then leave!!! We don't want you groping each other in the middle of the dance floor anymore! Some of us think that that's gross!" shouted Kuwabara over the music.

Shooting Kuwabara a withering glare, Hiei scooped the now-confused Kurama into his arms bridal style and flickered away, running to Kurama's apartment. But not before running head-on into three or four trees. (a/n: teheh couldn't resist. Ok no more author notes until the end)

Hiei gently nipped at Kurama's nose with his teeth a few minutes later, causing him to squeak. "Ow! What was that for?" he grumbled while rubbing his sore nose.

"We're here. I need your keys or I'm going to kick this damn door down," replied the fire demon calmly.

Kurama blinked, and then, understanding what was going on, reached into one of his pants pockets and pulled out the silver key to his apartment. Hiei snatched it from his slightly trembling hands and quickly unlocked the door.

Upon entering the small apartment, Hiei pulled off his boots as well as Kurama's and ran at human speed into the single bedroom, unceremoniously tossed Kurama onto the bed. Before the disoriented red head could figure out what was happening, Hiei had flung himself on top of him and was kissing the living daylights out of him.

Moaning while turning into a lump of mush, Kurama could do nothing but lay there as Hiei dragged his velvety tongue slowly over his neck, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Making its descent down from the swan neck to the fox's shoulders, the fire demon began to tear off the green over shirt and frantically pushed up Kurama's arms so that he could slip off the black sleeveless shirt. Once the clothing was removed from his upper body, Hiei slipped his tongue down to Kurama's muscular chest, licking every inch of flesh in sight.

Managing to keep a hold of a small portion of rationality, Kurama slipped his soft hands under the fish net shirt that partially covered Hiei's own chest, pulling it off over his head, and, finding the small nipples, playfully gave them a sharp tug with his fingers. The fire demon's surprised gasp into his upper chest made the fox smirk and continued the stroking of the sensitive nubs, causing them to become rock hard.

In response, Hiei moaned while licking Kurama's nipples, the combination of the heated tongue and the vibrations of the throat pressed so close causing him to shudder in pleasure as his own nipples became as hard as the fire demon's. Pulling away, Hiei looked down at his work, smirking triumphantly. Kurama lay on the bed beneath him shining in a mixture of sweat and saliva, panting slightly, and face flushed to a becoming rosy pink. Looking up at the fire demon, Kurama's emerald eyes screamed a silent plea for him to finish what had been started the moment they entered the club.

A/N 2: The following scene has been edited out for lemon scene, see first author note.

Hiei winced as bright rays of sunshine hit his face, including his eyes. 'Ow, my head feels like someone took a hammer to it,' he thought with a groan as he pushed two strong arms off of his waist and sat up. 'Wait...arms!?' Looking down with alarm, Hiei found himself staring at a sleeping Kurama, who had the tiniest smile on his face as he lay there. He looked like an innocent angel who had fallen out of heaven and wasn't aware of it yet.

Memories of the previous night danced before Hiei's eyes as he gripped his aching head with his small hands in despair. Kurama's hair tossed elegantly behind him as he swayed to the music at the club, him giggling and chanting for him to drink more, their dancing so closely to that one song, him crying out his name when he came.

'Oh god, what have I done? I never meant to take it this far. I...I can't face him now. Not after what happened last night. How could I have messed up this badly? The feelings that I had for him were so strong, and now...' he gripped the bed sheets around him tightly. 'And now I just threw them to the wind because he and Yusuke told me to have some drinks! How will he ever be able to look at me the same again?! How?!'

Kurama softly murmured "Hiei..." in his sleep and wrapped his arms around the fire demon's waist once again. Hiei's ruby eyes widened in shock, but then he shook his head again. 'No, I can't face him now.' With his mind made up, he gently removed the red head's arms from around his waist, got out of the bed, recovered his regular clothing and katana from a nearby closet, and jumped onto the broad window sill. Taking one look back at the sleeping red haired beauty caused his eyes to water in shame at what he had done the night before, and, turning back quickly, Hiei jumped out the window into the bleak Human World. But not before leaving behind a small, black tear gem on the window ledge, gleaming magically in the soft sun light that shone through the open window.

Kurama, meanwhile, continued to sleep peacefully, dreaming sweet dreams about his beloved fire demon.

owari

Ddc: ;;;;;;; well I must say that this is by far the longest one shot fic I've ever written in my life. And I bet you guys weren't expecting that ending, now were you? Oh come on, admit it, you thought I was gonna have them confess their love for one another and it would be a sweet, fluffy ending. Ok I confess. I was going to do that at first. BUT when I was about halfway through writing the lemon scene I thought, "You know, almost every lemon fic I've read has them get together at the end, so why don't I make up a different ending?" And besides, lets face it. EVERY other fic i've written has a happy ending. Well, except for Pale Moonlight, but in that one Kurama dies too so he and Hiei get to be together in Rekai, so it's sort of happy, in it's own sad way. Ok that made absolutely no sense so I'll just stop babbling on and on about the ending right now. I hope you all enjoyed my fic! Oh yeah, and for the lyrics to the last japanese song, the lyric page i was looking at was incorrect, so I had to improvise on one part so those probably aren't the correct lyrics at the end. Oh, and before I forget again, here is the list of songs in the order that they were used in this fic, and who they are sung by.

Trust Your Love by Koda Kumi

Paradox by W-inds

Vanilla by Gackt

Closer by Nine Inch Nails

that's all for me, and thank you very much for reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review! Your comments are very much appreciated. Ja ja until my next fic!


End file.
